In the related art, conventional closed liquid containers, often called bottles, cups, mugs, coffee cups, thermoses, etc., only allow easy access to the main reservoir of liquid. In the case of a liquid desired at an elevated temperature, this causes some problems. When considering a standard cup or bottle, one must wait until the liquid cools to a safe temperature before consuming. This waiting is also accompanied by frequent testing of the liquid to determine its temperature either by tasting it from the container and risking a burn, or pouring the liquid out and letting it cool in the air to the desired temperature. When the liquid reaches the desired consumption temperature a window of opportunity is then opened when the liquid must be consumed before it drops below such temperature. If the mug is not insulated, this window of time may be quite short. In the case of an insulated mug or container, the window of time to consume the liquid is much larger; however, the insulating properties of the container can also make it difficult to judge when the liquid is at a safe temperature to consume and will prolong the time taken for the liquid to reach the desired temperature, both problems of which are well-known to those who drink hot beverages. An additional issue with related art liquid containers is the ability to clean them effectively, especially when the container has moving and sealing components, in most instances the complexity of the pumps and valves of related art liquid containers, prevent them from being easily removable and cleaned.